Guilty
by xAkemihime
Summary: Hakuei se culpava pelas atitudes de seu irmão mais novo, mas Kouen estava disposto a ajudá-la. — EnEi


Casal: Kouen x Hakuei.

Spoilers dos acontecimentos mais recentes do mangá (capítulos 250-251).

Primeira tentativa de EnEi, sejam bonzinhos rs.

Boa leitura.

* * *

><p>Guilty<p>

O céu estava azul e sem nenhum resquício de nuvens, e a imensidão do mar por volta de todo o enorme navio do Império Kou brilhava refletindo o sol forte acima.

O dia era bonito, embora fossem tempos sombrios e tensos para os integrantes daquele Império.

Hakuei estava bem ali, apoiada no parapeito do deque daquele navio que a levava até Balbadd. Faltava pouco para chegar ao seu destino, e embora muitos dissessem que ela devesse se preocupar com o que lhe aconteceria agora em relação ao Império Kou e Kouen, não era isso que prendia os pensamentos da mulher.

Ela estava preocupada, mas não com Kouen, quem iria se encontrar dentro de algumas horas, e sim com seu próprio irmão mais novo.

_Hakuryuu..._

A culpa ganhava peso em sua consciência a cada minuto que se passava, a cada nova notícia que chegava de seu irmão.

Hakuei deveria supostamente protegê-lo, deveria ajudá-lo a crescer e se tornar uma pessoa melhor. Mas ela havia falhado, havia deixado Hakuryuu se entregar completamente ao ódio e ao sentimento de vingança contra os assassinos de sua família.

Ou melhor, _a _assassina_._

Ela não era burra. Sabia desde muito tempo quem era o real culpado por trás de toda a tragédia que havia acontecido em sua vida. Doía-lhe pensar naquilo, doía imaginar que sua própria mãe havia feito aquele tipo de barbaridade contra seus próprios filhos e marido.

Mas aquela não era sua mãe mais.

Hakuei teve muito tempo para lidar com aquele sentimento de raiva dentro de si. Ela sabia que Gyokuen estava completamente corrompida para o lado obscuro, aquela mulher era simplesmente insana e fazia parte da Al Thamen durante todo o tempo.

E por mais que a quisesse morta, entendia que ainda não era hora disso acontecer. E se revoltar com toda a situação somente pioraria as coisas.

Como aconteceu com Hakuryuu.

Ele se deixou levar por suas emoções, se deixou levar por completo e agora estava cego de ódio. Hakuei sabia que somente matar sua mãe não bastaria para ele. Ela temia que sua ira se voltasse contra todos do Império Kou, a maioria que não tinha nada a ver com aquele assunto, a maioria que não tinha nenhuma culpa.

Ela imaginou quantas pessoas seu irmão havia matado até alcançar Gyokuen. Quantas pessoas inocentes haviam sido vítimas de Hakuryuu somente para ele conseguir alcançar seu primeiro objetivo.

A Al Thamen era a principal inimiga. Não eles.

Mas infelizmente Hakuei duvidava muito que Hakuryuu pudesse ser capaz de enxergar isso agora.

E mais uma vez ela se culpava por não poder enxergar o ódio que estava corrompendo seu irmão cada vez mais nos últimos dias.

Se soubesse que ele estava a ponto de cometer aquela loucura... se soubesse que ele havia se aliado a Judal daquela forma... Hakuei certamente o impediria. Não deixaria que aquilo acontecesse.

Mas agora, de qualquer forma, já era tarde demais.

É claro que ainda tentaria argumentar com Hakuryuu, mas temia do fundo de seu coração que ele já não lhe desse ouvidos mais. Ou até mesmo pior: ele levantasse sua arma contra ela.

Hakuei já não sabia mais de nada. Mas tinha medo, não só por ela, mas por ele também.

Sentiu um toque suave em seu ombro e se virou para trás, despertando de seus devaneios, apenas para encontrar Kougyoku com um sorriso triste em sua face lhe avisando que já haviam chegado ao seu destino.

Hakuei podia sentir a tensão vinda da menina a sua frente, ela também estava com medo e assustada com tudo o que estava acontecendo naquele momento. Ninguém havia previsto que aconteceria uma guerra civil dentro do próprio Império Kou, no fim das contas.

A morena se encaminhou para fora do navio, onde foi imediatamente recepcionada por guardas do Império Kou que escoltaram a ela e a Kougyoku para o castelo. Eles também a informaram que Ren Kouen estava a sua espera e gostaria que fosse se encontrar com ele assim que esta chegasse ao local.

— E quanto a mim? — Kougyoku perguntou, com certa curiosidade.

— Kouen-sama somente exigiu a presença de Hakuei-sama. — Foi-lhe respondido de forma curta, no que a garota fez apenas uma careta de desagrado, mas permaneceu em silêncio.

Hakuei caminhou em silêncio até a pequena sala aonde Kouen se encontrava. Ela se perguntou se ele estava sozinho. Provavelmente não, Koumei deveria estar com ele, planejando os próximos passos que tomariam com a situação de Hakuryuu.

Pensar naquilo causou-lhe um frio no estômago. Hakuei conhecia Kouen, conhecia-o _bem demais_ para ser honesta, mas de qualquer forma, temia com o que o homem pudesse fazer contra seu irmão.

— General Ren Hakuei do exército de Subjugação Ocidental das forças do Norte está aqui para vê-lo, como ordenado, Kouen-sama.

Introduziram a mulher depois de abrir a porta, e logo Kouen fez um sinal para deixá-los a sós. Nem Koumen e nem qualquer outra estava com ele dentro do aposento, de modo que o ambiente ficou silencioso por algum tempo. A morena não sabia ao certo o que falar, de modo que, depois de fazer sua reverência, apenas se manteve quieta e com a cabeça levemente abaixada.

A grande sala era composta por uma mesa comprida bem no centro, mas nem mesmo Kouen ocupava uma cadeira. Hakuei estava demasiadamente agitada para se permitir sentar no momento, preferindo manter-se de pé a uma distância considerável do homem que estava do lado oposto da sala.

— Esse olhar em particular não combina em nada com você, Hakuei. — Ela ergueu os olhos para ele, surpresa ao ouvir tais palavras.

"_Esse olhar em particular não combina em nada com você, Kouen-dono."_

Ela havia dito aquilo antes, na última vez em que haviam se encontrado. Tanto tempo se passou desde aquele dia...

— Eu suponho que este é o único olhar que combine comigo no momento, Kouen-dono. — Hakuei respondeu, suspirando logo em seguida.

— Hakuei. — Ele lhe chamou, dessa vez a voz soando mais perto do que antes. A mulher sentiu a mão de Kouen tocar-lhe o rosto, fazendo sua cabeça se erguer novamente para ele. Os olhos negros do rapaz também demonstravam certa preocupação e não era só para com seu reino. — Não acontecerá nada a você, fique tranquila.

Ren Kouen nunca foi alguém que demonstrava seus sentimentos em público, somente para poucas pessoas. E Hakuei sabia que era uma dessas pessoas privilegiadas e se sentia grata por isso.

Mas de qualquer forma, não era aquilo que lhe preocupava. Ela sabia que o homem nunca faria mal a ela, sabia que ele tinha plena consciência de que as atitudes de Hakuryuu nada tinham a ver com sua irmã.

Hakuei mordeu os lábios, desviando o olhar dele.

— Não é comigo que me preocupo.

Ela sentiu a mão de Kouen afastar de seu rosto, enquanto ele suspirava.

— Sempre suspeitei de que Hakuryuu quisesse se tornar o imperador. — O homem dizia de forma pesarosa. — Nunca foi de minha vontade guerrear contra alguém do mesmo sangue que eu. Desde o começo almejava chegar ao topo com todos juntos, mas infelizmente Hakuryuu já deu seu primeiro passo.

— Eu não previ que ele fosse fazer isso de forma tão imediata, mas Kouen-dono, por favor, não levante suas armas contra o meu irmão! — Parecia-lhe patético implorar daquela forma, mas era tudo o que restava para Hakuei. Ela não queria ver duas pessoas que amava sendo postas uma contra a outra.

— Como eu disse, não é meu desejo fazer isso. Mas Hakuryuu está tomando seu próximo passo, declarando guerra contra mim e o resto de nossa família. — Hakuei se sobressaltou ao escutar tais palavras. Aquela notícia era nova para os seus ouvidos, e ela já imaginava que seu irmão fosse se voltar contra Kouen, mas tinha esperanças... Tinha esperanças de que sua loucura cessasse quando finalmente matasse Gyokuen. — Imagino que ele deve atacar Balbadd dentro de alguns dias. Hakuryuu levantará sua espada contra mim, não me deixando escolhas a não ser lutar contra ele.

A mulher tornou a morder os lábios fortemente, sentindo um filete de sangue escorrer, mas apesar disso e dos punhos fechados, nenhuma lágrima fora derramada. Ela era forte, não queria demonstrar fraqueza perante a situação, por mais difícil que fosse.

Precisava apenas encontrar uma saída para toda aquela loucura.

— Deixe-me falar com ele. Deixe-me tentar fazê-lo desistir disso tudo. — Pediu em voz baixa. Aquela era sua última chance de fazer o certo. De tentar levá-lo para o caminho que deveria ter o guiado desde o começo.

— Tudo bem. — Kouen respondeu, olhando em seus olhos. — Mas se der errado, se ele se voltar contra você, eu não permitirei que lhe machuque. Eu vou lutar contra Hakuryuu até pôr um fim em tudo isso. Ele não vai ferir mais ninguém.

Hakuei concordou com a cabeça, sentindo aquele frio na barriga voltar. Mas ela sabia que Kouen estava certo. Por mais difícil que fosse, seu irmão estava errado, e ela enfrentaria aquela situação ao lado de Ren Kouen.

— Ah, mais uma coisa. — Kouen disse quando Hakuei já estava prestes a abrir a porta para se retirar da sala. Ele ainda estava com aquele olhar preocupado, fitando-a intensamente. — A culpa não é sua, Hakuei. Não se martirize por um erro que seu irmão cometeu, ele escolhe o próprio caminho, você sabe muito bem disso.

Hakuei esboçou um fraco sorriso, mas não disse nada, se retirando do local.

Kouen podia ser uma pessoa fria e determinada, mas era visível o quanto estava preocupado com aquela mulher. Ele percebia o quanto ela sofria e aquele fato o deixava desconfortável, como se quisesse fazer de tudo para vê-la feliz e sorrir como nos velhos tempos.

Mas sabia que isso seria difícil de acontecer por enquanto. E por isso torcia para Hakuryuu desistir de toda aquela loucura e enxergar o erro que estava cometendo e como aquilo estava ferindo sua própria irmã, a pessoa a quem o garoto sempre jurou proteger. E a quem ele, Ren Kouen, também se preocupava e jurara proteger acima de qualquer um, até mesmo de seus irmãos.

Hakuei era especial. E ele faria o possível para que nada mais pudesse machucá-la.

* * *

><p>Aceito reviews com críticas construtivas e muito amor. Preciso saber se me saí bem para escrever mais sobre Magi :D<p>

Beijos s2


End file.
